Active or adaptive suspension systems for vehicles can be useful for improving the ride quality of the vehicles and the comfort of passengers. Typically, active and adaptive suspension systems actively control the operation of one or more elements of the vehicle's suspension system and thus change its behavior. For example, some active suspension system change the vertical movement of the wheels relative to the chassis of the vehicle body, or change the shock absorber stiffness. Reactive suspension simply reacts to the road surface or to obstacles on the road without changing the behavior of the suspension system or its components.